


I'll Make You Feel Beautiful

by pacifyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically it was an excuse for me to write soft comfort smut, Bottom!Harry, Bulimia, Drabble, M/M, Top!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyharry/pseuds/pacifyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Niall's woken to the sound of vomiting, but it is the fist time he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Feel Beautiful

Niall groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes there was a constant and absolutely irritating noise coming from somewhere, but he wasn't quite awake enough to figure out where it was just yet. It wasn't the first time this sound had woken him, he was awakened by it once a month or so. He assumed it was just the cat. It only lasted a few seconds, then it silenced and Niall was back asleep before he knew it.

This time however, it wasn't stopping.

As Niall's brain shook away more and more of the fatigue that was gripping it, he slowly realised that it wasn't the cat scratching at the door or the carpet. It was the sound of vomiting. "Babe, the cat's puking." He complained, reaching across the bed to shake Harry awake, he wasn't sure why though, Harry would only make Niall get up and clean the mess anyway. But Niall's hand fell on empty sheets. Harry was gone. _Babe, you're puking_ he thought to himself before finally tuning into the fact that Harry was awake, in the ensuite bathroom ill, and Niall was still in bed.

Niall threw the covers off of him and stumbled across the dark room, tripping on something (a shoe probably) but righting himself before he actually fell. He made it the bathroom in one piece and pushed the door open to find Harry hunched over the toilet bowl, the room was dark, Harry'd obviously not had time to turn the light on when he got up to be sick, so Niall did it for him. He was good like that.

Harry jumped slightly when the light flicked on, and Niall walked over and crouched behind him, pulling his shoulder length brown curls out of his face and tying them in a loose ponytail with the yellow hair-tie that he'd come accustomed to wearing on his wrist at all times. Harry seemed to shrink in on himself at Niall's presence.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, voice quiet and shaky, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, s'okay. I don't mind." Niall mumbled back, pressing a small kiss to the soft spot of skin directly between Harry's shoulder blades. Harry's body was trembling beneath Niall's touch, and Niall wanted nothing more than wrap his arms around him and squeeze- but that, due to Harry's current state of health, would not be wise.

They stayed like that, squatted on the bathroom floor for a minute or two, and Harry didn't retch or vomit again, but seemed hesitant when Niall tried to help him to his feet. "I think you're done for now." Niall softly said, his arms wrapping around under Harry's armpits and gently tugging upwards, prompting Harry to stand. Which he did, slowly and shakily.

Once standing, Harry turned in Niall's arms to face him, offering a small smile that didn't quite trigger the dimples in his cheeks. His green eyes were glassed over with tears that hadn't fallen, his cheeks damp from the tears that had. Harry glanced down briefly, and then back up at Niall, his right hand slowly moving out of the elder's vision. "You can go back to bed now." Harry mumbled, "I can clean myself up."

Niall smiled softly, shaking his head, "I don't mind helping, Angel."

Harry was only wearing his boxers, and had done a pretty good job at keeping his vomit off of his torso, though Niall couldn't help but notice the vomit on Harry's right hand, the one he looked like he wanted to hide behind his back, but at the same time knew it'd look a little bit suspicious. Niall seized Harry's right wrist and laughed gently, "You almost managed to keep yourself clean."

Harry sighed in relief and nodded, laughing quietly. "Almost." He parroted. Harry allowed Niall to walk him over to the hand basin and run his hand under the warm water. He leant against Niall's side as he brushed his teeth, eyes closed and looking so small and delicate despite being taller than Niall. There were goosebumps running over Harry's skin, but it wasn't a particularly cold night. Niall didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's shoulders.

Once Harry was cleaned up they walked back through to the bedroom. "I can sit up with you if you don't think you'll be able to go back to sleep." Niall offered.

Harry shook his head, a guilty smile on his face, "I'm fine, I'll probably be asleep in no time." Niall nodded and the pair climbed into bed, Harry curling into Niall's side and, true to his word, falling asleep in minutes.

Niall lay awake. He wasn't oblivious, he knew exactly why Harry had vomit on his fingers, and he knew Harry knew that he knew. It was just easier to ignore the issue. Niall ran his fingers over the bumps of Harry's spine, could feel the younger man's warm breath on his chest. He kinda just expected Harry would sort himself out.

Niall wasn't quite sure when Harry stopped eating properly, had to have been a couple months ago he thought. He wasn't quite sure what triggered it either, Harry had never been fat in his life; sure his tummy was always a little soft, but it wasn't fat, Niall made sure to tell him that often. So really, whatever it was that pushed Harry to do this was a mystery to Niall, but he'd figure it out, he'd help Harry out.

The original plan to let Harry set himself right was beginning to look hopeless, because while Harry didn't look life threateningly thin yet, with the way his hip bones and ribs protruded, Niall was willing to bet it wouldn't take much longer and he didn't particularly fancy having drive Harry to the emergency room at three in the morning due to heart failure or whatever. He'd rather keep Harry here, with him, happy and healthy.

Niall pressed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head, sighing gently because Harry was perfect and Niall just couldn't understand how he could see himself as anything less. Maybe Niall had failed as a partner to reassure Harry that he looked wonderful no matter what, and maybe it was time for Niall to start showing him, to see if he alone could help his love.

.

It was only an hour or so later that Niall was woken once again by the sound of vomiting. With a drawled out sigh, Niall rolled out of bed and padded into the ensuite where Harry was hunched back over the toilet, most of his hair had slipped out of the ponytail by now, the yellow piece of elastic loosely clinging a small chunk of hair at the back of his head.

Niall didn't bother to turn the light on, just wandered over and wrapped his hand around Harry's right wrist. "I think that's enough." He said softly, lips ghosting over the flushed skin of Harry's back. "You'll puke up a vital organ if you don't stop."

At that, Harry let out a small, timid laugh. "You didn't let me finish last time."

"No, I didn't." Niall agreed, "And I'm not going to let you do it again either." He gently pulled Harry to his feet, leading him to the hand basin where they repeated the previous process.

"I just need to lose a few more pounds." Harry mumbled after spitting toothpaste into the sink, bringing his toothbrush back up and continuing to brush the taste away.

"Really, you don't." Niall replied, kissing Harry's temple, "You didn't need to lose any in the first place."

"Niall-" Harry mumbled around the toothbrush.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true. You're perfect, always have been, always will be."

Harry spat into the sink again, rinsing the toothbrush under the water, a setting it back in the cup, next to Niall's. "I've got it under control." Harry insisted, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you wouldn't be making yourself sick if you were." Niall fired, the statement coming out a lot harsher than he intended.

Harry shrugged, "It's the fastest way to lose weight."

Niall wanted to scream, to shake Harry and tell him to stop being so stupid because there was nothing wrong with his weight, there never had been. "You have never needed to lose weight. You're amazing, I love your body."

"But it's nothing compared to yours." Harry whispered, his head hung low in what looked like shame.

Niall, who was planning to fire something about how Harry shouldn't let his insecurities get the best of him, was stunned into temporary mutism as he tried to comprehend what Harry had just said to him. "You- what?" Was all he pathetically managed to choke out.

Harry ran his hands down Niall's lightly toned, bare torso, "You're always so firm and wonderful, and I'm just chubby and gross. People probably look at us and wonder why you would possibly want to be with me. I'm gross."

Niall didn't even grace that statement with a verbal response, just took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him. Harry was unresponsive for a second or two, before his hands moved to grip Niall's arms his lips moving softly with Niall's. Harry tasted more like the minty toothpaste than vomit which Niall was eternally grateful for. He loved Harry, but he didn't much love the taste of puke.

"Harry you're beautiful and people most definitely do not think that." Niall mumbled breathlessly, resting his forehead against the younger man's.

Harry let out a soft whine, squeezing his eyes shut. "Prove it." He said, "Make me feel beautiful."

Niall didn't have to be told twice, he took Harry by the hand and gently led him back through the door of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before pushing him softly down onto the bed. Harry shuffled himself up the bed until his head was rested on the pillows, his green eyes wide and staring into Niall's with a sort of intensity, full of love and trust and just the slightest bit insecure.

Niall flopped down next to Harry, rolling onto his side and hunting through the drawer of the bedside cabinet for the near empty bottle of lube, setting it next to him on the bed once found. Niall moved then to crawl on top of Harry, mesmerised by the way Harry's eyes followed his every move, lost in the love he feels for the younger man. He thought, distantly, that it was so romantic the way Harry trusted him enough to be like this: laid out beneath him, almost completely naked and so exposed even with his insecurities.

Niall had never been very good with his words, never quite sure what to say to comfort people, and now he needed Harry to know just how beautiful he was. So he kissed him. He leant in so slowly, connected their lips so gently, a product of how much they loved each other. Harry's hands were quick to find Niall's back, and Niall's hand remained on his jaw, holding on softly and desperately. They kissed slowly, delicately, full of intimacy and passion, it was just the two of them, the rest of the world didn't exist anymore; not now with the way their tongues melt together and their lips slot and now Harry's breathing had started to pick up, and Niall just adored him so much.

Niall didn't think he'd ever loved anything the way he loved Harry, never known anything to be such a sinful mix of cute and sexy before Harry stumbled (quite literally) into his life nearly five years ago. Niall continued to kiss Harry, soft, slow, and loving until his pretty plump lips were red and swollen and he was gasping for breath, fingers digging into Niall's back ever so slightly. Niall liked how gentle he had to be to work him up because Harry was vulnerable right now, they wouldn't be getting particularly rough tonight, or rather, this morning.

Niall moved his hand from Harry's face to run it down the length of his body. Over his prominent ribs, down his tummy, still so soft, and slipping under the waistband of Harry's boxers. He didn't touch quite yet, just slipped the underwear down, Harry lifting his hips from the bed to help Niall get them over his cute bum. Niall loved the warmth of Harry's skin and the heat of their bodies pressed so close together, so close and so perfect. And Niall could feel how hard Harry was against hip already.

"I love you so much." Niall whispered as he pulled away, he leant up a little bit, could feel Harry's hands playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

Harry opened his eyes, green, glassy, and just so beautiful, a soft smile on his face, dimples finally making an appearance. "I love you too." Harry answered, his eyes drifting back to Niall's lips, he didn't quite look finished with them yet, so Niall leant down again. The wet noise of their lips separating and their irregular breathing were the only noises in their quiet home. It seemed so serene to Niall, the only light was coming from the bathroom, dimly illuminating the room and the hot taste of Harry on his tongue. Everything just seemed so familiar, it all was familiar and just so, so lovely.

Niall pulled away from Harry's hypnotising lips with a great reluctance, but only so he could suck on Harry's neck instead. Harry sighed, his back lifting off the bed oh so slightly as Niall's lips latched on and he was tonguing at the soft skin, nipping and sucking purpley-red marks there. Love bites. Niall scattered a few across his neck, right where everyone could see them, right where everyone could know that Harry was Niall's and Niall wasn't giving him up any time soon, right where everyone could see just how much Niall loved him. Niall knew that Harry liked being marked and bitten, liked to feel like he belonged to Niall, even though he should have known very well. But even so, Harry liked it and Niall was not one to refuse Harry anything.

Niall kissed up his neck slowly, licked up to his jaw and then back down. He dropped two soft, sweet kisses to the crook of Harry's neck and then just bit down. Harry moaned at the pressure, his voice breaking beautifully. Niall sunk his teeth in, but didn't hold it for very long before he was pulling away and kissing over the tender red area, soothing it with his lips.

He kissed Harry again, then. Just to distract him. Niall shifted most of his weight to his legs as both of his hands began to smooth up and down Harry's chest, thumbs pressing down hard and pinching his nipples. At that, Harry gasped into Niall's mouth, one hand pulling at the hair at the back of his head, the other digging into his back.

The snogging dragged on until Harry was whimpering with saliva slicked lips, and the prettiest, rosiest cheeks ever. Harry was breathing so hard, his fragile chest heaving, lips parted slightly and Niall would have loved to know what he was thinking about. He didn't ask though, instead he shifted off of Harry and moved his legs from where they were laying against the bed. He pushed them up so that Harry's feet were flat against the bed, knees pointed to the ceiling.

Niall retrieved the bottle of lube from where he'd left it on the bed and cracked open the bottle. It was almost empty by now, used so frequently, and, as he struggled to get a decent amount out of the damn tube, Niall made a mental note to add it to the shopping list... Or to set reminder in his phone to pick some up after work. Once his first two fingers were adequately slicked, he shuffled closer to Harry and fitted himself between his lovely thighs in order to properly finger him. Niall started with two.

He could hear the way Harry swallowed, could see his eyes fluttering shut. He kissed Harry's thighs, sucking a small bruise into the soft flesh to distract him from the discomfort. It would go away soon. They did it like this most of the time, Niall on top, Niall in control, it was the way they both preferred it. Though, that didn't mean Niall objected to bottoming, if Harry was in the mood, Niall would happily submit to him, if Harry was too sore, Niall would power bottom. It was their system, and it worked.

Three fingers were now stretching open Harry's tight heat, and Niall watched in awe as he took them with no trouble at all. Niall didn't often focus a lot of time on prepping, doesn't really think Harry needs it most of the time. Niall softly palmed himself through his boxers as worked his fingers in Harry for a minute or so longer until he deemed him stretched well enough. Niall pulled his fingers out of Harry's hole, and wiped the excess lube onto the sheets below him. He'll sort them out later.

Harry was so hard, his cock was leaking precome already. He was biting down on his lip so hard Niall was afraid he'd soon draw blood. "Niall." He begged, his voice a low drawl, fingers gripping at the sheets and fuck it was such a beautiful sight.

"I know, Baby." Niall sympathised, he slipped quickly out of his boxers and grabbed the bottle of lube, using the very last of it to slick himself up, watching Harry as he squirmed slightly. With a long exhale, and his slicked hand feeling like heaven wrapped around his shaft, he held it steady as he folded Harry's legs against his chest and pressed the head of his cock into Harry's hole.

"Ohh." Harry groaned, eyelids shutting as Niall pushed in. Niall didn't stop until he was all the way in, his dick nestled deep inside Harry's body.

Niall stayed still as he waited for the younger to adjust, he took the time to admire Harry's face, the way his eyes were hooded and his cheeks were flushed and pretty, "You're so perfect." Niall said, lost in the way Harry's mouth was dropped open a little, pretty swollen lips parted, and Niall took it as another invitation to kiss him. He slipped his tongue past Harry's lips, and Harry responded to that by tilting his head slightly, giving Niall even more control. Niall started to move then, slow and gentle.

"Fuck- you're always so tight." Niall breathed out, and Harry was just staring up him with his huge fucking green eyes, tiny gasps leaving his pretty lips.

Niall began to thrust a little more firmly, feeling the way Harry arched into it every time. Niall knew he'd hit Harry's sweet spot when the curly haired man wrapped his legs around Niall's waist and cried out. They were just so close, chests almost pressed flush together and Niall was back on Harry's neck, peppering light kisses to the flushed skin, murmuring sweet nothings so quiet Harry could probably only just hear them. Harry was whimpering, hands digging into the skin of Niall's back and it was just so intimate and Niall never wanted this moment to end.

Niall's hands slid over Harry's back, holding him tight, pulling him closer. Harry panted into the side of Niall's neck, lazily stroking at his own cock as the fucking continued. Though, it didn't feel much like fucking, it was more _making love_ as cheesy as it sounded.

This was Niall's favourite position, whether he was on top or bottom, he loved to loom over Harry, to take care of him in the best way he could really. He liked it when the roles were switched too, when he was under Harry, looking up at him, his body taken care of nothing but love and passion between them. And Niall knew Harry liked to be beneath Niall, to have his whole body engulfed in the love and the tenderness. So slow, yet so firm. It was, Niall thought, beautiful.

"I love you." Niall panted out, could feel himself coming close, "I love everything about you, always- always have, always will."

"Mm- love you more." Harry moaned. His legs were beginning to quiver, his chest rising and falling so fast. They'd done this countless times but Niall was always trying to perfect it, to hit Harry's prostate every time, to make it as incredible as it possibly could be.

Niall sped up then, going faster and harder, Harry limply moving with him, his body tired and pliant from the very start yet still so amazing. Niall took Harry's cock in his own hand, pumping to match the rhythm he'd created, hard and fast. It didn't take much longer, just a couple more deep thrusts accompanied by a few harsh tugs that had them coming almost at the exact same time.

Niall pulled out slowly, and rolled off of his panting, shaking mess of a boyfriend, his own breathing irregular. "It's not possible for you to love me more."

Niall watched as Harry smiled, a lazy, dimpled smile that made Niall want to wrap him in lace and ribbon. "You'd be surprised." Harry panted, rolling into Niall's side despite the fact they were both sticky with come and sweat.

Niall kissed Harry's temple and rand a hand through his damp curls as the younger slowly fell back asleep. They could wash when they woke. Niall was tired too, couldn't keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds, would probably be asleep shortly too. And he knew that a loving shag wouldn't be enough to help Harry ignore his insecurities, but maybe Niall stood a chance at being able to help Harry from home; maybe they wouldn't need doctors and specialists, because they were Harry and Niall and they could do an awful lot when they put their minds to it. And the hope that this was going to be one of those instances, was enough to lull Niall into a peaceful sleep. Because yeah, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
